The Rat Toys with the Kat
by miseradreamer
Summary: Abby interrogates the new agent. Sequel to The Three Headed Lab Rat. Kate/Abby. Femslash


**A/N: **Please review, reviews make me want to write more. Less reviews less writing.

Abby sat on her lab table swinging her legs as she sipped on her caff-pow while watching Kate fiddle with some pages of her notes.

"Do you think I made a mistake," Abby asked, before taking another long sip of her drink.

"Sometimes it's good to double check your work," Kate said, not taking her eyes off Abby's notes.

"Don't you think I double checked everything already," Abby said, not really annoyed with Kate, more curious than anything.

"Sometimes another pair of eyes are good," Kate replied, still focused on the notes.

"You know, I've been doing this for a long time. I don't make mistakes," Abby said, matter-of-factly. "It's not like this is my first case."

"I know," Kate said simply, turning the page and scanning it.

Abby rolled her eyes. Gibbs had sent Kate down to help her, but so far, Kate had not actually done anything productive and Abby was getting bored. Kate had been focused on her notes for about fifteen minutes, leaving Abby to sit back and wait, which she was not a fan of. Her mind began to wander as she stared at Kate's back and slowly moved down to her shapely ass. She thought this was an opportune moment to learn about this new agent.

"So, Agent Todd" Abby said formerly in a gruff voice and then made a crackling noise as she sipped the last drop of her drink, "Who do you think about when you masturbate?"

Kate instantly dropped the notes and spun around to face Abby with a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"W-what," Kate stuttered, as her face quickly began to turn red and her mouth hung open in horror.

"You heard me," Abby said, as if it was an everyday question and dropped the empty caff-pow container in the garbage beside the table. "Who do you fantasize about?"

Kate gave her an uneasy smile and shook her head, "I don't masturbate."

Abby raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Everybody masturbates."

"Well I don't," Kate said, biting her bottom lip. By now the blush had spread to the tips of her ears and this amused Abby greatly. This was a lot more fun than she had expected it to be.

"Then why are you blushing," Abby asked, pointing a condemning finger at her and watching as her cheeks went an even deeper shade of red.

"Because I am uncomfortable with this subject," Kate said dropping her eyes to the floor and pressing her hands to her cheeks as she attempted to cool them off.

"Is it Tony," Abby said with a wicked grin.

"God no," Kate answered without missing a beat. Tony would be the last person on earth that she would sleep with. In fact, as she thought of it, even if he was the last man on earth, she still likely would not sleep with him.

"So it is someone though," Abby nodded, triumphantly as if she was Sherlock Holmes solving a mystery.

"I-" Kate tried to explain, but was promptly interrupted by Abby.

"It's not Gibbs, is it," she asked, crinkling her nose.

"No way," Kate laughed nervously, "Not in a million years."

Abby's face stayed crinkled as she stared at Kate trying to figure out who else it could possibly be. Suddenly her face lit up, as if a light bulb and gone off in her head and she slid off the table and crept up close to Kate. She lowered her head and looked into her eyes and Kate tried to back up, but found herself trapped between Abby and the computer desk behind her. She did not know what Abby was thinking, but she did not like the look that she was giving her. It was the look of a cat stalking its prey. Slowly Abby's mouth twisted into a sultry smile and she said in a low voice, "Is it me?"

Kate's eyes went wide and she once again tried to back up forgetting about the desk and bumped her lower back hard into the table. She winced at the pain, but was quick to recover and attempted to stumble out some words.

"No, no no," Kate said with an uneasy smile. She wanted to continue with different words and make sure that she was understood, but the only one that would come out was, "No, no."

"Me thinks thou doth protest too much," Abby whispered, slamming her hands down on the table behind Kate so that her arms closed her in and Kate jumped at the sudden bang. Abby then lowered her lips so they were less than an inch away, "You wanna know who I think about?"

Kate was in a trance, barely mobile as she waited in anticipation for Abby's next move, but she managed to hum out some sort of sound that she hoped Abby would take as an affirmative response.

Then, Abby moved and Kate thought this was it. She had never really thought of Abby in this way, in all truth she had invented some sort of mystery man who would whisk her off her feet and ride into the sunset with and masturbated to that thought. Now, however, all she could think of was Abby and all she wanted was Abby. Her lips begged for Abby's and her body screamed at Abby to touch her and every second that passed felt like a decade. She looked up at Abby's eyes, desperately waiting for her to make the move and then she realized that Abby's eyes were not looking at her at all. They were looking passed her, at something over her shoulder.

She pushed Kate gently to the side, out of her way, and squinted down at a page of her notes, "Damn, you're right. I did make a mistake."


End file.
